Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {4} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {1} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1}-{4} \\ {4}-{1} \\ {4}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-3} \\ {3} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]}$